


That Night, That Beginning

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, Dragon killing, Dragons, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ria and Valeriya, for years, have been best of friends, using their mutual love of cutting down beasts as a catalyst of their relationship.</p><p>However, as the Bannered Mare begins handing out free drinks, they learn that far more than friendship runs between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Got Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write a new couple that's less quirky than Arkved and Galina, hope you enjoy! This will definitely be ongoing, just like A & G. 
> 
> Thanks to @SoftlyTea for helping me come up with the concept for this :D

Valeriya ducked down as the dragon swooped down at her cover, sending her arrow flying off in some unknown direction, likely to lodge into a tree or a squirrel with poor reflexes. “Crafty bastard!” Her (usually) straight and clean strawberry hair was tangled and filthy, the dirt and grime all over her face and armor showing just how long she’d been tracking the beast.

Now that she had, though, she figured it was about to be the end of her, as they’d been playing a game of cat-and-mouse for the last hour or two, and the damn thing finally had her pinned. Deciding on a last-ditch, frankly suicidal attempt at felling her foe, she vaulted the rocks and ditched her bow for her specialty straightsword and spiked shield, made exclusively for killing dragons.

As the beast once again descended to snatch her up with its claws, she raised her sword up at just the right time to catch it in the soft underbelly. Striking her target just as she’d hoped, the wyvern gave a pained roar, flapped its wings vainly, and fell to the ground, struggling to get back up. Taking the opportunity, she rushed the creature and plunged her sword right through the gap in the scales of its neck, watching it as it struggled for a moment more before going limp.

Val grinned, pulling her sword out and sheathing it. However, just as she’d removed her trophy-collecting implements, an all-too-familiar voice spoke up from behind her. “Well, looks like you didn’t need help after all!”

Spinning around, she faced the woman who’d spoken up and immediately smirked smugly, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her back foot. “Maybe if you’d haul your ass a bit faster next time, Ria, you and the Companions can finally claim to have helped me kill a dragon!” Notably, Valeriya’s voice lacked the usual nordic inflection, despite her heritage, instead sounding as if she were an Imperial.

“I think you just want more reasons to gloat, Val, you keep calling us out here and killing the dragons before us! What’s the tally, now? Ten to four?” The Imperial approached the Nord, clad in her usual scaled armor. Her steel-gray eyes glinted mischievously and her shoulder-length, raven-black hair glistened like obsidian in the setting sun of Whiterun hold.

“Oh no you don’t, ten to  _ three _ , the Elder died when he flew into the side of a mountain.” Val let the smirk stretch wider on her full lips, playfully rolling her emerald-green eyes. 

“He wouldn’t have flown into a mountain if I hadn’t shot him in the wing!” The Companion feigned an indignant huff, crossing her arms as Valeriya turned to begin collecting her usual trophies--a tooth, a handful of scales, and a talon.

“Uh-uh, I’ve got ten, you’ve got three.”

“Well...oh, fine.” Dropping the facade, Ria approached her friend, resting a booted foot on the nose of the great beast. “So, the Mare is handing out drinks on the house tonight, I haven’t heard a better opportunity to go out and get shitfaced in years.”

Catching her interest, Val looked up and narrowed her eyes in thought, remaining stoically-faced for  _ just _ long enough to worry the Imperial before she gave a wide grin, nodding and pulling the fang out of the dragon’s mouth with a wet  _ squelch _ sound. “I’d be insane to pass up free ale. Just got to---hng…” The Nord made a noise of exertion that set Ria off-track for a moment, watching her pull the scale free of the beast’s neck.

“There we go! Alright,  _ now  _ we can go.” As Valeriya dropped the collected bits and bobs into a special pouch at her waist with a white dragon emblazoned on the front, Ria gave her an odd look.

“You didn’t pick up a talon, don’t you always do that?”

Glancing back at the foot of the wyvern, she shook her head. “Nah, turns out those things stink like crazy, I don’t know what the fuck makes ‘em smell like that, but damned if I’m keeping that around my house.”

“C’mon, can’t smell any worse than you do!” Ria grinned at her widely, showing off her pearl-white teeth.

“Yeah, laugh it up, but  _ you’re _ the one who’s always rubbing up on wet dogs in your little mead hall.”

“Hey, don’t...where are you going? Come...Val!” While she tried to retort, Valeriya seemed to either lose interest in the conversation or was  _ very _ keen on knocking back as many mugs of ale as should could--probably the latter, if Ria knew anything about her. 

 

===================================

 

“Cheeeeeers!” The syllable dragged on for far longer than it should’ve as Val raised her mug, long past caring about the ale that sloshed out onto her steel gauntlets and stained the fur underneath--likely for all eternity. However, Ria was in no state to keep that in check, either, as she was just as hammered as her friend was, struggling to stay still in her seat as she chugged her next pint.

Valeriya seemed to have something similar in mind, as she braced herself on the counter and began chugging herself. Not until the entire mug was empty did she finally take a deep breath, tossing the mug onto the counter. “Four…” She blinked a moment and swayed. “Teen!” She appended the word after several silent moments. “We should prooooobably jus...stop.” Turning half-lidded eyes to Ria, she gave a half nod before her head sagged off to the side.

The Imperial was quite the juxtaposition of Valeriya, giggling loudly and profusely, still swaying in her chair. “I don’t wanna stop! Party’s just getting sta--” Losing her balance, she cut herself off and fell right on Val, hitting her face on her shoulder’s pauldron--which thankfully caused no permanent damage.

“Woooooah there!” Though she nearly fell back herself, Val caught Ria and held her up so she didn’t end up cracking her head on anything. With her accumulated strength of years of fighting, she pulled Ria up onto her lap of little accord of her own, her intoxicated brain and heart controlling her movements.

For the longest time, they simply stared, Valeriya looking as if she were asleep for half the time before the Imperial finally broke the silence. “What’re...what happened?” Displaying an extraordinary lack of memory, she blinked a few times. However, it seemed the situation was only funny for her, as she once again broke out into a fit of giggling, which Val didn’t seem to reciprocate.

Instead, she did something rather unexpected. Bending down, she caught Ria’s mouth with hers and kissed her deeply, holding the side of her friend’s face with a gloved hand.

While it took Ria quite the time to register what was going on, she soon reacted rather positively, relaxing, shutting her eyes, and taking Val’s face in her hands. Time seemed to stand still, though that was likely the work of the ale. Nevertheless, after what seemed like an eternity, she felt Valeriya’s tongue poking at her lips, which she gladly opened up. 

The two probed each-other's mouths with their tongues, neither of them showing any signs of stopping until it seemed Valeriya had kept her eyes shut for too long. She fell right off the chair and took Ria with her, beginning to snore loudly as soon as she hit the ground. With the warmth of the fire pit washing over her, and the snoring drunk beneath her--who was incidentally just as warm--the Imperial was soon to follow in sleep, only barely noticing the bartender approaching the two of them before she drifted off.


	2. That Beginning

Slowly, Valeriya opened bleary eyes, unsure of exactly where she was. The tavern, certainly, as she could still hear that awful bard playing softly downstairs, the early-morning bustle of the patrons waking and the guards slipping in a quick drink before their shifts, and the faint sound of Hulda giving soft orders to Saadia. But all of it seemed...off, somehow. Distant, as if she wasn’t in the same building. 

However, all of her misgivings were settled when she tried to move and a deep, throbbing pain shot right to her head as if she’d just been hit with a massive hammer, and suddenly all the noise became almost too loud to bear. Hangover. Definitely a hangover.

As Val reached over to grab the other pillow on the bed to sandwich her head in, her hand met something drastically different from what she was expecting. Last she recalled, pillows weren’t fleshy and didn’t have hair, so, unless she’d slept for far longer than she’d expected and Whiterun had been taken over by Reachmen who used heads as furniture, she’d slept with someone.

Reluctantly, she lifted her head to look over at the figure in the bed next to her. What she saw put her into shock. A hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes went wide, the headache swiftly forgotten under the torrent of emotion that came washing over her mind.

Fear, guilt, anxiety...arousal. The latter took precedence and she began to feel a warm heat spread through her body from between her legs, all the way down to the tips of her toes and up to the top of her head. The feeling disturbed her, she didn’t feel that way about Ria...did she? 

With a mind racing at the speed of a saber cat, she stumbled out of the bed, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. By now, the headache was gone, replaced by far more important things. 

Descending the stairs, Valeriya made for the door before she was stopped by a voice calling out to her, “Hey! You’ve got to pay for the room!” Freezing in her tracks and letting the gears click in her head, she nodded and reached into her bag, rummaging around for the gold she kept on hand. Once her fingers met a cold, metallic texture, she withdrew the coin from the bag and marched over to the counter to set it down without so much as a word before she continued on her way.

Stepping out through the tavern doors and into the sunlight was quite a shock. In the winter months, despite being in the plains of Skyrim, Whiterun got rather cold, drawing a shiver from her. The refreshing smell of frost, wheat, fresh steaks and various produce washed over her like the current, carrying on it the slight smell of coal and steel from Adrienne’s forge. Luckily for her head, the sky was overcast and the clouds were dense, shielding her from any direct sunlight. For that, she was thankful.

Taking a quick moment to observe the early-morning commute, the vendors setting up at their stalls and the guards still waking themselves up, Val began on her way through the streets bordered with crisp, dead grass and lingering snow from the night pervious, clinging to the leaves and branches of the trees that lined the cobblestones.

Although her home wasn’t far from the Bannered Mare, it seemed like a far further walk, her mind stuck on whatever may have happened the night previous. The fact that she couldn’t remember anything was a major problem, she had no clarity on the matter--a matter far too embarrassing to speak to Hulda about anytime soon. 

Stopping in front of the home that was mounted with the skull of a dragon upon the point of the roof, Valeriya turned to the door and removed the key she always kept on the inside of her waistband, slid it into the lock smoothly, and turned it, producing a satisfying  _ click _ . Without hesitation, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting it soundly behind her and hanging the key on the rack just by the entrance.

Her home was small, but cozy and snug, only being inside seemed to take a load off of her. Not to mention how it made her realize just how cold she was. Although the tunic she wore was fur-lined at the collar and waist, its sleeves were counterintuitively rolled up to her elbows, exposing her forearms to the air. Nonetheless, being near the fire was just enough to warm her up.

Taking a seat on the bench she’d set up in front of the fire pit, she rubbed her hands together and lay back on the sturdy wooden plank, nearly her whole body supported by the width of the seat. “Ah...much better.” She spoke aloud to the ceiling, directed more at the atmosphere than anybody in particular.

As she shut her eyes, her mind began to wander in an unwelcome manner, imagination running wild over what’d happened the night before no matter how she tried to curb it. In her mind, she saw Ria naked over her, pumping her fingers in and out of her quim before dipping her head down and taking her clit between her lips and sucking ever so gently.

Though she shook her head to try to dispel the image, she couldn’t help herself, much less open her eyes. Unconsciously, her hand drifted lower over her chest and stomach. Both of her legs spread open and dropped off either side of the bench, holding themselves upright on the tiled floor as she slid her hand down into her trousers.

“Fuck…” She whispered to the air, wrestling internally with what she was doing. Eventually, though, her arousal-hazed mind gained the upper hand and she gave in, especially as she realized just how wet she was.

“Mmm,” She gave a soft little moan as her fingers parted her folds and she held the image of Ria in her mind, fucking her sweetly and ever so gently, curling those beautiful Imperial fingers to hit just the right spots.

She gave another moan, this time louder, and pushed into her cunt with her fingers, rolling her shoulders back and raising slightly off the bench. Taking her lower lip in her teeth, she began grinding against her palm as she fingered herself. As she did so the image became even more defined and realistic. Val could smell Ria’s scent, the coppery scent of blood mixed with the fresh scent of grass and a  _ slight  _ trace of lavender. She’d never noticed that she’d...well, noticed how Ria smelled, but she liked it.

In her stomach, it felt like a hot coil was tightening and she arched her back further, her entire body shaking now as she picked up the pace, feeling the coil tighten further and further as she pictured kissing Ria on the lips, softly as she ground into her thigh, leaving a wet patch up and down the muscled skin, but she didn’t care. Ria moaned into her mouth and held her tighter and tighter until…

Letting out a loud cry containing Ria’s name, Valeriya’s back shot straight as an arrow and she pulsed around her own fingers, totally rigid until she collapsed back onto the bench where she shook, totally boneless as she pulled her soaked hand out of her pants.

Although she felt a twinge of guilt in her gut, she was far too tired to deal with it.   
Sleep was a much better idea.


	3. Point Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension in the air could be cut with a dull stick...instead, it was shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the depression and sadness of my last couple of stories, we're back with the cute fluff and smut and other words that I like to use! :D

With a rather loud groan, Ria opened her eyes, blinking slowly several times. Although the last night was patchy in her mind, she got the basic gist of what’d happened. Drinking, drinking, more drinking, and then passing out hard on the floor. In other words, a normal Loredas. However, focusing more on the current moment, the Imperial swung her legs over the side of the bed and clutched her head, wincing as Hulda downstairs yelled after someone to pay. Giving no mind to it, however, she reached down and grabbed her pelt shawl, wrapping it around her and taking small, quiet steps towards the door, trying to minimize the pounding in her head.

Each and every step down the stairs was perilous, as she could miss and tumble down at any second, though with care she managed to make it down without any injuries. With the only thing in her mind being getting back to Jorvaskrr to warm up and sleep the hangover off, she started for the door, entirely missing the fact that she wasn’t being asked to pay. 

Only when she had her hand on the door did she realize Val had disappeared. Likely back to her home, but someone that drunk might’ve done something bad, and as a friend it was her duty to make ruthless fun of her for it. Exiting the tavern with a new mission in mind, she made her way through the sparsely-populated streets of Whiterun, her bare face and legs taking the brunt of the cold, but the furs around her shoulders keeping her upper body comfortable enough. Besides, the cold felt nice.

Stopping just in front of Valeriya’s house, she stepped up on the incline and pushed the door open, stepping inside. What she saw, however, was something she definitely did  _ not _ want to see. Or, judging by the moment or two it took her to tear her eyes away from the scene, maybe she did want to see it. Val had her hand down her pants and was moaning without inhibition, moving her hips up and down. Just in time to get the fuck out before she finished, Ria stumbled back into the streets and shut the door, falling back into the brush on the other side of the pathway.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, covering her eyes with her hands and laying there in a desperate attempt to dispel the awkwardness that hanged over her. It was quite a while before she heard footsteps pause in front of her and she took her eyes away, faced with Vilkas, whose brow was raised curiously.

“You alright down there, sister?” His gruff voice grated on her ears and she hissed, able to somewhat make out the puff of frosty air that came from between her lips as she breathed out. 

“Yeah...no, but yeah. Just...hangover, you know. I’ll...catch up with you later.” Though she wasn’t sure what to say, Ria played off the awkward answer with all the tact of a rabid skeever.

“Do you at least want help out of the bush?” The question was phrased in a rather condescending way, as if she’d lost her mind.

“I can get out of the bush, asshole.” The Imperial tried her hardest to sound playful, though she was whispering a lot quieter than she’d intended. Regardless, with those words, the footsteps disappeared in the direction of the gate.

For a long time she lay in the bushes, only moving to pull her legs closer to warm them up. She cherished the silence but couldn’t seem to get her mind off of Val and what exactly was happening under those trousers. Ultimately, however, her train of thought was interrupted by the voice of the last person she wanted to see. And hear, for that matter.

“Ria? Are you okay? Why..are you outside of my house? In the bushes?” Valeriya’s voice was full of mirth and amusement, but something her aching head couldn’t quite place.

  
“Huh? Oh...I was just...spying...on you.” It took her a moment to process what had come out of her own mouth, but when it hit her she quickly appended, “In a not weird way! In a fun way.”

Val blinked several times at her before reaching down and holding her hand to the Imperial. “Right...come on, come inside and let’s warm you up, you look like you’re about to fucking freeze to death.”

For the first time, Ria realized she was shivering feverishly, and her life was far more important than avoiding an awkward situation. Mostly. Well, kind of. It was a toss-up, really, but she decided on life and grabbed Val’s hand, pulling herself to her feet. With a smile towards her friend, she nodded towards the house. “Come...come on, I’m f-freezing.” Val returned a smile, though it seemed a bit off. Nonetheless, she turned to open the door, giving Ria a chance to quickly smell her palm and, to relative satisfaction, find that it didn’t smell odd in any way. With her mind at ease, she stepped inside, pulling the fur shawl off and tossing it in the corner.

“Go on, warm up and I’ll get you some of my coffee.” Ria  hastened over to the padded sofa to the left of the fire and climbed up onto it, pulling her legs under her and letting the warmth bath her. Only moments later, Val arrived with a mug of coffee, which she gladly took.

“Thanks, Val.” She shot a genuine smile at the Nord and Val shifted a bit, a bolt of discomfort and urgency shooting through her. She had to ask.

“Uh...Ria, I need to ask you something.” Although the Imperial didn’t respond, she nodded as she sipped at the black beverage. “Do you have any idea what...exactly happened, last night?” As she asked the question in a rather awkward tone, she climbed onto the couch herself and pulled her legs up, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Last night? What do you mean?”

“Well...we uh, we were in the same bed when I woke up and I uh...I don’t know if anything happened.”   


Ria furrowed her brow and combed over what she could remember from the night before, just about choking on her coffee when she realized what Val was talking about. “Oh! Yeah...we…” She cleared her throat and rubbed her neck, glancing at Val who only looked more confused. “Uh...we made out. I think, it’s really blurry and it might’ve been someone else but I’m pretty sure it was you.” The words came out of her mouth at a mile a minute before she shut herself up and waited for the response.

The Nord stared in response for more than a couple of minutes before she blinked and shifted. “We uh...kissed.”

“I think so.” Ria’s usually-playful tone had turned into a sheepish one and she took a sip of coffee to try and defuse the awkward silence that followed.

What it definitely  _ didn’t _ defuse was the tension in the air that could be cut with a dull stick. Without much recourse, Val rolled the dice and took a shot in the dark, leaning over to kiss Ria gently. Much to her satisfaction, the Imperial accepted with a small noise of shock, setting her mug down on the floor next to the couch and placing her hands on Valeriya’s waist.

As they both kissed, she once again felt Val’s tongue looking for entrance, and she accepted much more quickly this time, finally able to think straight and loving every second of it. By now, the heat was from far more than the fire in the middle of the room, and Ria found herself squirming under Val.

  
Seemingly of their own accord, her hands trailed down and began fiddling with the hem of her tunic, breathing out into the Nord’s mouth, who responded by pulling back, pressing her forehead against Ria’s, and snaking her hands up her leathers. “Mmmm...you’re so soft. I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH GET CLIFFHANGER'D BOOM


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliffhanger ENDS, you're welcome.
> 
> you may now bow.
> 
> After I sleep. 
> 
> And eat.
> 
> And unchain myself from the chair.
> 
> God I'm so glad this story is done.

Ria moaned softly and chewed her bottom lip, forgetting all about teasing Val in light of being teased herself. Atop her, the Nord, pushed the laced leather jack up over her head, aided by the lifting of her arms. Leaning back on her haunches, Valeriya looked down at her flushed, exposed torso, bronze skin glimmering beautifully in the firelight. Finding herself having to catch her breath, she leaned down and ran her hands down from the woman’s collarbone, over her breasts and across her stomach. “Gods,” Val breathed, smiling widely. “You’re beautiful, Ria.” Encouraged by the blush she saw spread across the Imperial’s face, she dipped her head down and took one of her nipples between her lips, sucking lightly on it. Only moments later, she lifted her head and shifted it over, leaving the tip of her breast glistening as she took the other bud and sucked lightly. 

Idly, Ria began combing her fingers through Val’s hair, watching her with heavy breath and parted lips. Although she wanted to say something, she couldn’t find the words, instead opting to simply let out a quiet, breathy mewl. At the small sound, Valeriya’s lips travelled to Ria’s toned abdomen, trailing light kisses lower and lower as she pulled down the fur trousers. No underclothes, as her fingers told her. Perfect.

In quite a deliberately teasing act, Val let her lips linger on the skin just above her mound before skipping over it and pressing them up and down her thighs. She continued on this motif until Ria was shaking and squirming visibly. Finally deciding the poor Imperial had enough, she lowered her head and parted her folds with her tongue, dragging it from bottom to top and relishing in the tensed muscles and moans that came from above her. Spurred on, she dipped her tongue inside of her to the sweet sound of a pleased groan and an even sweeter taste on her tongue. Pulling her head back, she quickly substituted her tongue with two fingers, bringing it to lightly flick her clit.

Ria was seemingly in ecstasy, having fallen back on the couch with hands clutching the back of Val’s head as she worked. Judging by the shaking, she wasn’t going to last too long--far too pent up. Upon curling her fingers experimentally and hunting for a moment or two, Valeriya stumbled upon the magic spot which set Ria’s back straight as an arrow and her fingers far tighter than before. Although she wasn’t quite finished yet, Val could tell she was close, grinding her hips against her face and leaving a wet patch around her mouth. However, as the Nord wrapped her lips around Ria’s clit and sucked lightly, she fell over the edge, near-howling as she came and coated Val’s face with her sweet and tangy juice.

Working her through it, Valeriya pulled her mouth back and sat upright, continuing on with her fingers until the pulsing inside of her subsided. As soon as Ria opened her eyes, Val made a show of cleaning her fingers off with her tongue, working hard to stem the impatience in her actions. Already she could feel the itch between her legs, and the linen lining of her trousers sticking to her thighs. She could only imagine how it looked to Ria. Suddenly, at the thought, an idea popped into her head and she slid off the couch, taking a moment to catch her footing and smirking at the Imperial below her. 

Val took a step back and to the side, making sure Ria could see her before promptly spinning around. With her shirt already off, there was only one more article to address. Sliding her fingers under the waistband of her trousers, she bent over and ever-so-slowly pulled them down, to the extent that even she thought it was painfully slow. Nonetheless, it paid off as she picked up on how much heavier Ria’s breath was growing behind her. Springing for the opportunity, she kicked the trousers to the side and rested her left knee on the sofa, swinging her other leg over and straddling the Imperial’s waist and resting her hips on her stomach. Hoping to get the message across, she leaned down and kissed her gently, while grinding her hips against her stomach, leaving a slick, wet patch along her abs.

In quite the unexpected move, Ria grabbed her hips and pulled her forward until her thighs were on either side of her head, almost immediately dipping her tongue inside of her. “Oh...fuck.” Val spoke in a light voice, her breath hitching mid-sentence. Being considerably slower and more gentle, Ria ran the tips of her fingers up and down the outside of one of Val’s thighs, while the other hand assisted her tongue. While she couldn’t quite tell how she was doing it--or indeed what she was even doing, she knew she enjoyed it, wrapping one hand around her wrist while resting the other on top of her head. Giving into the sensations, she looked up to the ceiling and shut her eyes, moaning and whimpering with each stroke of her tongue and pump of her fingers.

Without much sense of how much time had passed, Val wasn’t sure how long it took her to come, but when she did it was the best feeling on Nirn. She tensed up hard, her face contorted into a silent scream as she remained still as a statue, only vaguely aware of the juices flowing onto Ria’s face as her vision went white and she saw stars.

  
After almost a minute of coming down, she fell forward and managed to just barely catch herself on the arm of the sofa, scooting back and flopping down on the couch next to--and partially on top of--Ria. “Gods...that was...so amazing, Ri.” Returning a grin she was given, Val began tracing small lines just above the Imperials breast, resting her head on her shoulder and slowly drifting to sleep. Just before she fell to sleep, she felt a pair of soft lips press to her temple, followed by a warm whisper in her ear, “You’re beautiful, too, Val.”


End file.
